Demetri Noh
|Name=Demetri Noh |Status=Alive |Job=FBI Agent |Flashed=Nothing }}Demetri Noh is an FBI agent, and partner of Mark Benford. He is engaged to Zoey. Character Biography Pre-Flash On the day of the blackout, Demetri was on a stakeout with his partner Mark, investigating a terrorist cell suspected of planning an attack in the near future. During the stakeout, he discussed his wedding plans with Mark, explaining that Zoey wanted their first dance to be to the song [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Islands_in_the_Stream_(song) Islands in the Stream]. He expressed his dismay at this musical choice to an unsympathetic Mark. A few minutes before the blackout, they saw two of their suspects, Khalid and Omar, depart in a black SUV with an unidentified woman. They attempted to tail the SUV surreptitiously, but were spotted, and a high-speed chase ensued. Demetri was highly agitated by his partner's driving and said that he'd "never done this before." In the middle of the chase, the global blackout occurred. Flash Demetri claims that he experienced no flashforward during the global blackout, and was simply unconscious for the two-minute-seventeen-second duration of the event. This may be due to the fact that he will be murdered on March 15, 2010, a month and a half prior to the time of the flashforwards, according to the woman who calls him at the end of the second episode. Post-Flash In the immediate aftermath of the blackout, Demetri and Mark attempted to render assistance to the injured, and tried in vain to contact FBI headquarters and their families. They saw the black SUV they were chasing, and found their suspects dead, but took the unidentified woman into custody. Demetri questioned her aggressively, believing that she was to blame for the disaster around them, but she described an experience of being "somewhere else", describing a storm, and frightened horses. Demetri was confused and continued to behave aggressively toward her, but Mark held him back, pointing out that the carnage around them did not look like the results of a dirty bomb of the sort they suspected the terrorists of having. When Mark and Demetri heard from an onlooker that the disaster extended to "more than just L.A.", reaching at least to San Diego, Demetri told Mark to go to his family, since Zoey was out of town anyway. After some hesitation, Mark agreed, leaving Demetri with their prisoner. Later, Demetri arrived with the prisoner at FBI headquarters, where he heard another agent, Al Gough, speaking with Mark about his flashforward. When Demetri asked what that meant, Mark told him that he'd explain later. Demetri learned of the visions that most others experienced as he listened to the following discussions, and later from watching news coverage of the event. Demetri's supervisor, Stan Wedeck, assigned Mark, Demetri, and Janis Hawk to take point on the Mosaic Investigation, the inter-agency taskforce formed to into investigate the global blackout and the flashforwards. Demetri objected to the absurdity of assigning them to the task simply because Mark had a vision of working on that investigation, but Stan overruled him. Later, while helping Mark to start organizing the investigation, he confessed to his partner that he did not experience any vision of the future. Although Mark suggested that perhaps he would simply be asleep at 10 pm on April 29, 2010, Demetri dismissed this explanation, saying he didn't even remember dreaming, and told Mark that he thought it meant that he would be dead in six months. That night, while working late with Janis, Demetri checked in with Zoey on the phone. They discussed her song choice for the first dance at the wedding, and in a reversal of his attitude that morning, he told her, "If this is the song you want, you got it, baby." Their call was soon interrupted by Janis, who had something to show Demetri. She played for him a surveillance video of a man walking around a baseball stadium during the blackout, while everyone else was unconscious... a promising new lead for their investigation. Toward the end of the second episode of the show Demetri received a call from an unknown woman who appeared to be in Hong Kong. The woman tells Demetri that she read his name in an "intelligence report" during her flashforward and that he would be murdered on March 15th 2010. Trivia *Following the blackout, Demetri first appears several yards away from the overturned car he and agent Benford were driving and was obviously not thrown from the wreck. He is standing and looking around and seems relatively uninjured. It's curious why Demetri, if he woke up before Benford, did not try and revive his partner or remove him from the wreck when he himself was leaving it. While he may have wanted to tend to other victims first, he could certainly have accomplished more by getting his partner to safety so they both could help.